Orde van het Heilig Kruis
De Orde van het Heilig Kruis (Latijn: Ordo Sanctae Crucis, OSC) behoort tot de orden van de kruisheren, die in Europa in de 12e en 13e eeuw ontstonden. In het Belgische Hoei stichtte Theodorus van Celles in 1211 de Belgisch-Nederlandse kruisheren. In 1248 verkregen deze reguliere kanunniken van paus Innocentius IV pauselijke goedkeuring. De orde breidde zich vervolgens uit naar Duitsland, Frankrijk en Engeland. Het huidige doel van de orde der kruisheren is evangelisering in de vele vormen die dit streven kan aannemen. De orde heeft als leefregel de Regel van Augustinus. De middeleeuwse liturgie van de kruisheren is in veel opzichten afkomstig van de Dominicanen, eveneens van oorsprong een orde van kanunniken, ofschoon in hoofdzaak een bedelorde. In 1814 werd de sterk ingekrompen orde van de kruisheren opgeheven, maar met veel geluk overleefde men dit besluit. In Nederland waren het enkel Sint Agatha bij Cuijk en Uden waar kloostergebouwen overbleven. In de 20e eeuw werd de orde ook actief in de missie (Congo, Amerika, Brazilië, Indonesië). In Nederland waren er bekende scholen te Uden en Amersfoort. De Nederlandse provincie vormt sinds enkele jaren met de voormalige provincies van België en Duitsland de provincie van Theodorus van Celles. In het klooster in Uden nabij de kapel der Kruisheren aan het Lieve Vrouwenplein worden de laatste jaren meer en meer de kruisheren verzorgd die met pensioen (emeritaat) zijn vanuit onderwijs of missie. In het klooster te St. Agatha is tevens het provincialaat gevestigd. Het generalaat van de orde bevindt zich te Rome. Geschiedenis 19e-20e eeuw In Nederland zijn momenteel nog drie kloostergemeenschappen van de kruisheren, zoals ze in Nederland meestal worden genoemd: Sint Agatha, Uden en Nijmegen. Vanuit de twee eerstgenoemde kloosters is de orde na 1850 verspreid over België, de Verenigde Staten, Indonesië, Brazilië en Duitsland. Vanuit de Belgische stichtingen (Diest, Maaseik, Hasselt, Hannuit, ....) werder ook missies uitgezonden naar Zaïre. Ook in Nederland zelf zijn vanuit die twee kloosters vele andere kloostergemeenschappen gesticht. Uden had een z.g. 'vrij' kleinseminarie en St. Agatha de hogere studies. Van daaruit werden in de loop van de 20e eeuw Zoeterwoude gesticht als eerste opleidingshuis, en de parochies van Rotterdam en Amsterdam, die vanuit een eigen klooster werden bediend. Verder richtte men Amersfoort op met een middelbare school, verder Bussum en later nog Neeritter als noviciaatshuis. Tevens werden parochies aangenomen in Tilburg, IJsselmonde, Ridderkerk, Weert, Odiliapeel en verschillende assistenties in andere parochies. Onderwijs en parochiezielzorg Onderwijs en parochiezielzorg waren de belangrijkste werkterreinen in Nederland, en vanuit met name de parochies kwamen ook meer sociale projecten aan bod. In Uden was het Kruisheren Kollege de nieuwe naam bij het betrekken in 1979 van een nieuw schoolgebouw van het College van het Heilige Kruis, wat weer een voortzetting was van een Latijnsche School en priesteronderwijs/-internaat in Uden. Na samenvoeging van katholieke en openbare scholen in Uden in een samenwerkingsstichting midden jaren 1990 van al het Udense beroeps- en voortgezet onderwijs kwam alles onder een noemer: Udens College een naam die verwijst dus naar de Orde der Kruisheren en het College van het Heilige Kruis die zo'n 250 jaar het hoger middelbaar onderwijs in Uden mede vorm hebben gegeven. In Bussum is het Sint-Vituscollege gesticht door Kruisheren. Tot in 2004 had het Sint-Vituscollege een voormalig kruisheer als rector. Ook in Maaseik (België) is er een College Heilige Kruis. Na 1960 daalde de aanwas van novicen vrij plotseling heel sterk. Dit leidde ertoe dat later een groot aantal van de opgezette projecten moest worden losgelaten en overgegeven aan anderen wegens gebrek aan jonge krachten. Religieus erfgoed Het Kruisherenklooster te Sint Agatha (Cuijk), dat na 1850 wel het "moederklooster" wordt genoemd, krijgt in de loop der tijden een grensoverschrijdende betekenis met het oog op het behoud van het culturele, historische en spirituele erfgoed. In enige vleugels van het kloosters is in juni 2006 officieel het centrum voor de geschiedenis van het Nederlandse kloostererfgoed geopend. Er is een studiezaal, een expositieruimte en een lezingenzaal. Tevens is er op het kloosterterrein een archiefdepot gebouwd. In het centrum worden zowel archiefstukken van verschillende kloosterorden en congregaties bewaard als kenmerkende (kunst)voorwerpen, literatuur en audiovisueel materiaal. Ook het onlangs gerestaureerde Klooster Ter Apel in Groningen, een voormalige vestiging van de kruisheren, heeft tegenwoordig een museale en culturele functie, evenals het klooster in het Duitse Bentlage. In Nijmegen bevindt zich het derde klooster dat aanvankelijk werd opgericht als missieprocuur en als thuisbasis voor de kruisheren die studeerden aan de Katholieke Universiteit Nijmegen. Later werd ook het provincialaat in het Nijmeegse klooster gevestigd. Nu nog functioneert het als missieprocuur. Het provincialaat van de Europese Provincie is in 2004 verplaatst naar het kruisherenklooster te St. Agatha. Verwante onderwerpen * Kruisheren (doorverwijspagina) * College van het Heilige Kruis * Udens College Externe links * Centrale website van de kruisheren * Website van het erfgoedcentrum in St. Agatha Heilig Kruis Categorie:Reguliere kanunniken Categorie:Uden Categorie:Religie in Noord-Brabant de:Orden vom Heiligen Kreuz en:Canons Regular of the Order of the Holy Cross fr:Chanoines réguliers de la Sainte-Croix it:Ordine della Santa Croce